The Day of the FOOT
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Request by mr cartoon. Never Land is under the threat of being taken over by Shawn, a man who vows revenge on Peter Pan. When he seems to have succeeded, including the capture of Peter and almost everyone on Never Land, it's up to one pirate hero to save the people and home he loves. Even if he has to form an unlikely alliance.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the villain

**Hi again. I'm back with a brand new story. For those who are waiting for Pirate Wedding and The Xiaolin Nutcracker. I apologize for the wait. But I will get to them as soon as I can. So here's a new story called 'The Day of the Foot' It was actually a request by mr cartoon. So... this might take a while to update, since my semester exams are right around the corner. Anyways, enjoy! Oh yeah, I decided that a majority of this story will be in Jake's POV starting in the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. I also do not own the main villain in this story. He belongs to mr cartoon. But, I do own one of the villains, as well as my other OCs.**

Chapter 1: Enter the villain

It was pretty quiet in the of debts of space. The stars were shining bright, and all seemed well. Until a huge ship came into the picture. It was moving at a steady pace. Aboard it was a bunch of soldiers guarding the ship. Now, you may think this is the ship of some sort of space team. Honestly, that's not it.

This ship... belonged to a great evil.

And his name was...

Shawn.

Okay. So that's not a scary name for a villain, but he did have quite a history. So... here's how he found Never Land.

He had spent about ten years searching for the island where your dreams come true. Why? Well, that reason will come later. Anyways, his soldiers were roaming around the flagship. Shawn had ordered them to help in the search for Never Land. As they looked, two of the soldiers noticed a star. They looked carefully, and saw an island within.

"Look! An Island! Must be Never Land!" One of the soldiers pointed out.

"Let's go tell the chief!" Replied the other.

With that, the men ran towards the throne room, where the evil tyrant himself was seated upon his throne. He was wearing bold armor and a mask around his face. Why the mask? You'll find out soon. He was accompanied by an assistant. A young teenage girl by the age of sixteen. She had rough black hair, and brown eyes (Which glowed purple every now and then). She was wearing a black jumpsuit, with purple lights on them. Another thing she was wearing a long dark purple scarf that had a mind of his own.

The two soldiers walked into the throne room to give news.

"Sir. We have found Never Land." Informed one of them.

"Never Land you say?" The man said.

This also caught the girls interest. "Really? After ten years already?"

The soldiers nodded, and motioned for Shawn and the girl to follow them to main port of the ship. One they got there, Shawn saw that the soldiers were indeed right. The Second Star to the Right was what led to Never Land, and it was shining bright in the sky.

"There it is! After ten years we have finally found Never Land." Shawn said.

The girl smirked. "Yes. Looks like those ten years really were worth it." She added. "What do you propose we do now, sir?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Simple! We begin our invasion. Set a course for Never Land." Shawn ordered.

With that, the soldiers began to carry out their orders. The girl looked up at Shawn with proudness. "I must say. I'm impressed, Shawn. You managed to find Never Land after all, even if it did take ten years. So I assume you'll be looking for Peter Pan as well?"

"Correct Dark Violet! And I assure you, this time. He shall not win." Shawn declared. "And revenge will be mine for what he has committed 10 years ago."

That's right. Dark Violet was the teens name. Actually, her real name was just Violet, before she put the 'Dark' in front of it. She watched as Shawn took out a picture of Peter Pan. The boy he was seeking revenge on. She had to admit, he looked really cute. Too cute to try and kill. But, nevertheless, he did do something that nearly killed Shawn, and she was the evil tyrants friend, so she was willing to help him in any way.

"You know. Peter Pan is kinda cute. He looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly. Even if he did do what if did." She stated as Shawn ripped the picture in shreds.

"Oh believe me Dark Violet, this boy is nothing but destruction & pain in my eyes." Shawn said. "That's the only reason why I must get him out of my life."

Dark Violet just shrugged. "If you say so. Besides, like I said before, I'm willing to help you get your revenge." She replied.

"And I truly appreciate your help Dark Violet. I promise you, if all goes well. You shall be greatly rewarded." Shawn said. The teen's eyes flashed a bright purple in excitement. She was sure to get a good reward for this. The two tyrants both smirked evilly as they looked at the Star. They were approaching Never Land fast...

And the faster they approach it, the faster they invade it.

**Well. That should do it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is where the boy who never grows up shall come into the picture. And trust me, what happens won't be pretty. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**Ps: This chapter was co written by mr cartoon. So big shoutout to him.**


	2. Chapter 2: Peter vs Shawn

**Hi again. Here is another chapter of TDOTF! Here is when our favorite boy who doesn't grow up comes in and learns of the villains sinister plans. Enjoy! Warning: Contains some violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. I also do not own the main villain. He belongs to mr cartoon. Though I do own one of the villains.**

Chapter 2: Peter vs Shawn

It was quiet in Never Land. Mostly because it was still dark outside. Peter Pan was flying around his lovable island made of dreams, and where wishes do come true. By his side was his best fairy friend, Tinker Bell. She had been taking a break from Pixie Hollow, and wanted to spend some time with Peter.

"You know, Tink. Of all the times we've seen my pirate crew, I think you've seen them the least." Peter pointed out. It was true, Tink hadn't seen the merry crew of pirate in forever, and she rarely seen them at all. Mostly because she had been busy with her job of tinkering.

_'I know, Peter. But I've just been so busy. I hardly get a break, anymore.' _Was the fairies reply, her words sounding like bells.

Peter grinned. "Well. How about we go... see... them..." The boy had slowed down his sentence when he saw something in the starlit sky. Tink was also confused until she saw what he was looking at. It was a huge ship sailing across the sky. Peter was surprised, and a bit amazed. He had never ever seen a flying ship, and it didn't look like any pirate ship that has flown in the sky. "Tink. You stay here. I'm gonna get a closer look at that ship. I'll be right back." Peter told Tinker Bell.

With that, he flew up into the sky towards the big flagship. Tink looked on with worry. She sure how much Peter could get into trouble without realizing it, and this time, he could get into even more trouble

Little did Peter know, was that two people aboard the ship was watching him approach it.

"There he is! The boy who never grows up approaching the ship." Shawn said sinisterly. Dark Violet smirked. "I'll say, he really is cute. Let's get him aboard so you can enact your revenge."

"Exactly what I plan to do Dark Violet." Shawn said. "Let us wait for him in the Throne room. Our Showdown shall take place there."

With that, the villains left for the throne room. As for Peter himself, he was flying around in the ship, trying to find an entrance of some sort. He had to admit, the flagship looked pretty cool on the outside, so the inside had to be just as cool. "I wonder where you go in on this thing." Peter said to himself. Suddenly, something on the ship opened up and started in suck in air. Peter yelped as he was blown into the ship.

The boy fell onto a hard cold floor. After getting up and dusting him off, he looked around. The slot he was pulled in had closed up, so he was stuck in this flagship.

_Well. I guess I could took a look around. So far it looks cool, and yet creepy. _Peter thought as he started to float down a hallway. He wondered if anybody was on this ship. There had to be. Why else would it be in motion? Or in the sky for that matter? He continued to search the ship for anything interesting, while avoiding any sort of guards that walked the halls. After a while, he stumbled into one room that was very dark.

"I wonder what's in here." Peter thought out loud.

"Greeting Peter Pan! I've been waiting for you." A voice greeted him.

"So have I!" A second voice greeted.

Peter was startled to hear those voice, that he whipped out his dagger for protection. That's when the dark room was suddenly lit up by lights, nearly blinding the boy. Peter looked around until he saw a armored man sitting on a throne with a mask, and a girl standing beside him. Both were grinning at Peter, who was extremely confused.

"Uh... who are you?" He asked.

"Don't you remember me Peter Pan? I am Shawn!" Shawn introduced himself as he stood up.

"It's been ten years, you know." Dark Violet reminded the tyrant.

"Yes I am aware of that Dark Violet. And ten years is too long for me." Shawn said as he turned to Peter. "But I suppose the long wait was worth it. Cause now I get to exact my revenge upon you. The boy who never grows up!" Peter was so confused right now. Who were these people? How did they know about him? And what happened ten years ago? Peter stared at Shawn. When the man introduced his name, Peter could've sworn that name sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before?

After a minute of silence, Peter spoke up. "Well. I don't who you are, but you have a cool place, your highness." Peter started to believe that this man was a king, since he had a throne and everything.

"Why uh, thank you. I suppose!" Shawn said confusedly. "But however I am not a king, for I told you I am Shawn. Don't you even recognize me?"

"Uh... no I don't, your majesty." Peter replied. "You're name does not ring a bell of any sort. But... actually... I do know of a guy named Shawn who tried to wipe out the state of California about ten years ago. Luckily, I stopped him before he could kill anybody. The guys face was blown off by the explosion of his machine that I made. The explosion was made by me, not the machine. I almost feel sorry for him. He had a pretty handsome face and-"

Suddenly Shawn began to detach his mask holder as he pulled off his mask revealing a nearly burnt face.

"You mean, this kind of face?" Shawn asked.

Peter screamed in shock and disgusted. "HOLY SMOKES! YOU'RE HIDEOUS!" He exclaimed while backing away from Shawn. That's when it all came clear to Peter. This _was _the Shawn he was talking about. He couldn't believe it. "Shawn... I can't believe it... it's really you..."

"That is right Peter! This is indeed the same Shawn you faced ten years ago. As you can tell, I've been rather busy since our last encounter." Shawn said as he puts the mask back on. Peter nodded. "Yeah... you've changed... in a bad way... but you've got some cool armor and what not. Tell me, where did you get all of this stuff?"

"That is none of your concern Peter! What you should be concerned of right now is facing the ultimate taste of defeat at my hands." Shawn said.

Peter was confused all over again. Defeat? What did he mean by defeat? Then, it hit Peter. "Oh. I get it! You're just mad at me for ruining your plans to wipe out all of California. So you wanna beat me up for it. Which I wouldn't usually allow, but I understand your anger, and I apologize for what happened, even what you tried to do was wrong."

"Well... he apologized." Dark Violet told Shawn. "Yes he did! But however, anyone who destroys one of my perfect plans and not only that nearly kills me. Must pay the price!" Shawn noted Dark Violet. "That's why I've decided that this Pan, not only do I plan on defeating you. I also plan to take away something you love the most. Your home, Never Land!"

At hearing that, Peter laughed, thinking it was a joke. "Oh puh-lease! Never Land! You have got to be kidding me! I mean, sure you probably have the strength, but do you have the nerve? If you want me to 'pay the price', I know some Indians who know how do some real good plastic surgery, and maybe fixed you face. Besides, if you were serious about taking over Never Land, I'd stop you, and probably kill you on the spot-"

"I am serious! For during the ten years. I have worked & created a powerful organization bent on world domination. You, Peter Pan, are right now currently standing on the Flagship owned by F.O.O.T.!" Shawn told him. "Which is only short for it's true name. The Full Order Of Terror! And with my entire elite of armed soldiers & powerful weaponry of this Flagship, I will gain control of Never Land. Is that right Dark Violet?"

The dark teen nodded. That's when Peter realized that this guy wasn't joking around. He meant business... serious business. Business that Peter was _**not **_gonna tolerate. _This guys thinks he's gonna try and steal my home. My paradise. Well, he'd better think again, because while I'm around, nothings gonna happen to Never Land. _Glaring at the villain, Peter drew his dagger.

"Never Land is my home, Shawn." Peter spoke, his voice becoming rather dark. "And I will never ever let you try and take it away from me! And if you try, you'll have to get past me! So leave... or fight." Hearing the word fight made Shawn very excited as he smirked at the boy.

"I say fight!" Shawn said as he walked from his throne and approached Peter. "And to prove I'm not fooling this time. I shall fight you & your little dagger with just my own bare hands."

Peter scoffed. "Then prepare to suffer a lot of cuts."

"Oh I assure you Peter. This time you shall not overpower me." Shawn said as he got into fighting position. Peter did the same.

Within seconds... the fight began.

Peter made the first move, flying towards Shawn, and raising his dagger to strike. But Shawn moves out of the way avoiding the dagger, then Shawn makes his move by swift kicking Peter's back. Peter fell to the floor, but got up as he tried to stab Shawn in the side, narrowly succeeding. Making small, but not to deep cut.

However Shawn didn't feel those small cuts as he immediately launches two strong punches, causing Peter to drop his dagger. As Peter tries to grab it, Shawn snatches it first. He then gives it to Dark Violet.

"Better hold on to this. Don't want anyone poking their eye out with this." Shawn said. Dark Violet nodded gladly.

Peter growled, and zoomed for Violet. "You better give me my dagger! Now!" He demanded. But Violet uses her long scarf to slap Peter away. The scarfs slapped him on the cheeks, which caused red bruises to appear.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Peter, but it looks like your dagger is out of commission." Shawn said. "Looks like you'll have to resort to fighting the old fashioned way. Hand to hand combat!"

That's when suddenly without warning, Shawn throws a devastating blow to Peter's stomach, causing Peter to gasp in massive pain. The boy fell over, rubbing his stomach. He suddenly had the urge to throw up, and immediately started to throw up blood. "You... have become worse then you were... ten years ago..." Peter croaked, wiping his mouth and getting up to fight again.

"Well Peter I have grown a lot stronger since our last encounter. And I assured you, this time I would not lose." Shawn said. Peter growled again, and zoomed straight towards the evil tyrant, throwing punch after punch after punch. But Shawn manages to block every blow before grabbing hold of Peter's fists and began to massively crush them.

The boy screamed in pain as he tried to pull away, but it was no use. Shawn was just too strong.

"Oh what's wrong Peter? Am I hurting you too hard?" Shawn taunted as he followed it with an evil chuckle.

Finally, Peter broke away. He looked at his hands. They were red with pain, and his knuckles were bleeding.

"I believe that's enough toying around. It's time I showed you, Peter Pan, my true power." Shawn said.

Peter wasn't gonna back down that easily. Growling, he sent a furious kick to Shawn's gut. "I'm not giving up that easily, Shawn. I will remain strong!" He told the villain.

However the kick didn't faze Shawn at all as he looked up at Peter with a sickening grin.

"You sure about that Peter?" Shawn questioned as suddenly, dark aura began to circle around the villain. Peter grew confused. What in the world was he doing? "What the heck? How are you doing that?" Peter asked.

"Well Peter! There was a reason why I grew stronger. You see, due to the explosion you made. The radiations of said explosion flowed through my body & gave me access to powers believe belief." Shawn said as he forms to dark energy blasts in the palm of his hands. "So in short, thanks to your actions. I have the powers of Dark Aura Energy on my side."

"The same thing happened to me, as well." Dark Violet added.

Peter was shocked. Not only did Shawn have a flagship, and armor, but he also had super powers. "Okay, you have gotten cooler, yet more threatening." Peter told the villain, preparing to dodge the energy blasts. Suddenly Shawn vanished completely. Leaving Peter in total shock.

"What-what-what-what-what-WHAT?! Where did he go?!" Peter asked. Dark Violet shrugged. "Just one of his abilities." She simple said.

As Peter looked around wondering how Shawn did that, the said villain re-appears behind Peter and then fires a massive energy blast onto Peter's back. The boy fell over, feeling his shirt ripping. He struggled to get up, but felt another blast to his back. Shawn continued to rapidly blast Peter with the Dark Aura Energy blasts, ripping Pete's shirt apart. As well as wounding him and causing more blood to come out of deep cuts.

As for poor Peter, the boy couldn't do much but scream everytime he was hit. It all hurt too much. And it couldn't get possibly even badder. _This can't get any worse. _Peter thought miserably. Soon the blasting stopped, Peter achingly turns around. Only to see Shawn deliver a massive kick to Peter's head, practically snapping it. Knocking Peter onto the floor on his back.

The boy tried to stand up, but the pain prevented from doing do. He looked up at the villain weakly. "Well... you... are... tough... I'll-I'll give y-you that..." He croaked, coughing. Shawn just smirked down at the boy

"I told you, didn't I Peter. I have grown far stronger since our last encounter thanks to this dark power. You were a fool for trying to defeat me." Shawn said as he suddenly lifts his boot and massively stomps super hard onto Peter's stomach. Peter screamed.

"OWWWWWWWWW! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT! YOU'RE STRONGER! YOU'RE BETTER! YOU'RE... smarter." When he said that, Peter's voice started to become a whimper.

"That's right, Peter! Admit the truth. And wield in pain, you've had this coming for a very long time." Shawn said before immediately stomping super hard on Peter's stomach again, and again, and again, and AGAIN!

Peter screamed so loud, that it could be heard throughout the whole flagship.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE!" He wailed, struggling to get away from Shawn's assault.

After a few more stomps, Shawn finally stops as he looks down at Peter, who was now in massive pain while holding his gut and actually crying.

"Look at you! The boy who never grows up and always defeats the old codfish Captain Hook reduced to crying like a helpless little boy." Shawn said. "What a pity!"

Peter's tears streamed down his cheek freely and fast. He could barely move as he looked up at the tyrant. "P-P-P-Please... n-n-n-no more..." He whimpered. "I-I-I-I-I c-c-can't t-take a-anymore..."

At that moment, Dark Violet actually felt some sympathy for Peter. But she knew better to interfere with showing it as she watched Shawn smirk at the helpless boy. That's when Shawn picked up Peter by the collar and said in his face. "Now you know how I felt ten years ago when you gave me pain. Only this time... yours is far more worse."

With that, Shawn released Peter, then suddenly shoots a dark aura beam straight through Peter's organs. Violet couldn't help but gasp lightly, but luckily, Shawn didn't hear it. Peter fell to the ground, sobbing and panting in pain. He was close to being unconscious, but he looked up at Shawn with a small glare. "You know... I've gotta p-p-pirate crew... they'll stop you... just wait... and see..." With that, Peter fell unconscious.

All Shawn could do was just chuckle seeing as how he had defeated Peter Pan. But suddenly he felt a strange feeling.

"Is something wrong, Shawn?" Violet asked.

"It might be hard to find this believable Dark Violet. But I feel that Peter Pan will re-awaken within ten minutes from now." Shawn said. "And I'll bet when he awakens, he'll try to escape & warn everyone he knows about our coming. Well we'll make sure that this doesn't happen."

Soon enough Shawn picks up Peter and carries him over to Dark Violet.

"Dark Violet, seeing as how you seem to like Peter Pan. I'll be a good friend to you and let you take him to the brig. And I suggest you chain him down good so that he can't fly out of here!" Shawn said.

Dark Violet beamed with glee as she happily took the boy with her long moving scarf. She walked out of the throne to lock up the fallen Peter.

As for Shawn, he walks over to a nearby window seeing Never Land as the sun was beginning to rise.

"Seems like morning is almost upon arrival in Never Land. As soon as Dark Violet locks up Pan tightly. I'll have her lead my soldiers & invade all of Never Land." Shawn said as he smirked behind his mask. "By the end of the day, I will have full control over all of Never Land. And soon, I'll use the powers of this land to conquer the real world Earth. Where I will be feared by all and dubbed as the master of two worlds."

That's when Shawn began to laugh sinisterly and evilly. His laughter is so loud it could be heard echoing throughout the Flagship.

What the villain didn't know, was Tinker Bell had seen the whole thing. She had stared in horror to see her friend beat up by a man. The little fairy knew she had to get help. So, without any hesitation, she flew towards a small island. The only island where she could get help right now.

Pirate Island.

**Oh no! Peter had been defeated! Shawn has won! Will Tink be able to tell the pirate crew about what happened to Peter? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter. This is another one that mr cartoon had co written with me. I'll see you guys laters, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Being informed

**Hey guys, here's another chapter of TDOTF! This is where it'll begin in Jake's POV, so it'll be like Jake is telling the story from this point. But I will switch from his point of view to third person point of view at some points. I hope it won't be too confusing for you. Here, the crew will learn of Peter's capture. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. I also do not own the main villain. He belongs to mr cartoon. Though I do own one of the villains, as well of some of my OCs.**

Chapter 3: Being informed

Jake's POV

The sun shined through our window as I got up from my bed. I looked at my crew, who were still sleeping. I smiled, and then walked out of the room to get a nice hot bath. Today, we gonna go to Never Land to participate in a few pirate games. It was gonna be fun, that's for sure.

After a ran some water in the tub, I removed my pajamas and stepped in the water. I sighed happily as the water soothes my body. It was so peaceful right now, I was sure that nothing could ruin it.

But boy was I wrong as I heard bells ringing. Now I knew those bells sounded familiar. But who did they belong to? I looked around, but I saw nothing. Thinking I was just hearing things, I closed me eyes and tried to relax. But I could keep hearing the bells. I opened my eyes again... to meet blue shiny one. I yelped, and I went underwater in surprise. I came back up, coughing. I opened my eyes once again to see a fairy staring at me.

It was Tinker Bell.

If I didn't see the frantic look on her face, I would've complain about her sneaking up on me while I was taking a bath. "Ahoy Tink... is something wrong?" I asked. Tink nodded. Then she started to explain... but the problem was that I couldn't understand a word she was saying. All I heard was bells.

"Gosh, Tink. I can't understand what you're saying. I wish I could though." I told her.

I saw her facepalm. Then I think she was trying to do some hand motions. She held her arms out as if she was flying. I think she's trying to tell me about something that flies. What flies... what flies... Peter Pan!

"Peter?" I asked. Tink nodded. So I got one clue right. Tink then started to make a grabbing motion. So did Peter grab something... or... did he get grabbed.

"Did Peter get grabbed... captured?" I asked again. Tink nodded. Oh no. That doesn't sound good. Now, using her pixie dust, Tink made a design that looked like a ship.

"Peter's on a ship?" I asked. Tink nodded.

"Is it Captain Hook's ship?" Tink shook her head. So, it wasn't Hook who captured Peter. Then, Tink started to point upwards. I think she was trying to point... to the sky. Now I think I can put the pieces together.

"Tink... so Peter has been captured by a ship in the sky?" I asked again.

Tink finally nodded again. So I was right. Peter was in trouble. And there's only one pirate team that can help him... his pirate crew. Oh! That's us! I quickly dried myself off and put on a robe. After that, I ran to my room to warn my crew, who were already waking up.

"Crew! Change of plans today! We've gotta friend to save!" I told them. Izzy looked at me with worry. "What do you mean, Jake?" She asked.

That's when I began to explain everything to them. Afterwards, they were shocked. "Yay hay, no way!" Izzy exclaimed. "I hope Peter's okay."

"Me too." Cubby added.

I sure hoped Peter was okay too. But he's Peter Pan! He can get through anything! I just hope he can get through being on a ship in the sky... I'm sure he can. After telling my mateys about Peter, we soon got ready to rescue him.

"Is everybody ready?" Skully, our trusty pet lookout bird, asked.

"I've got my sword." I said, holding up my new Destiny Sword. I got it a few months ago when I had to save Never Land from disappearing.

"I've got my map." Cubby added.

"And I've got my pixie dust." Izzy finished.

Now we were ready to go! Yo ho, let's go!

We boarded our trusty pirate ship, Bucky. It was a rescue mission at this point. A rescue for our friend, Peter.

Our first stop was Never Land, of course, to find out if anyone else has witnessed Peter's capture. But as me and my crew went to Never Land, little did we know that we were in for a big surprise very soon. What that big surprise was to be... well, I'll explain it later when we get to it. The first people we saw on Shipwreck Beach was... ugh.

The Dark Pirates.

Oh how I hated them so. Especially the leader, Blake. I can't stand him. He's so cocky, so egotistical, so selfish, so so evil... ugh, I can't even find anymore words to describe him. The villain walked up to me. His green eyes matching mine. "So... you're ready for the pirate games today?" He asked, his tone mocking and disgusting. I huffed. "Actually. We're having a change of plans. According to Tinker Bell, our friend Peter Pan as been captured by a ship in the sky. And we have to save him. But... have you seen the flag ship?"

Blake chuckled. "Really? A ship in the sky? You've gotta be kidding me."

I frowned. "It's true! You may not believe it. But I think whoever caught him... must be really evil."

"Is that so? Well, I don't have time for your little charades now! So why don't you run along and find your Peter?" The evil boy shooed me away. I glared at him before pulling my crew away and into the forest. I wasn't gonna stand there and watch him be so selfish. I should've known better than to ask him in the first place.

I felt Izzy put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Jake. I'm sure there's someone who knows about what happened to Peter other than Tinker Bell." She assured me. I sure hope she was right. Suddenly, we heard a blasting sound. It lasted for about two seconds. We turned back to Shipwreck Beach, and saw what looked like a small explosion. I urged my crew for us to go back, but we hid in one of the shipwrecks. What we saw was the Dark Pirates... staring in surprise at a man and and girl. Funny thing was... the man was wearing a mask. Why? I sure didn't know, and little did I know that I was gonna find out.

"Who the heck are you?" Blake asked the man.

"You can call me Shawn!" The man answered.

So Shawn is his name. Interesting. To me, he looks kinda threatening, and 'Shawn' isn't a very threatening name. Maybe he has a history. I listened carefully as Blake walked up to Shawn. "So... your name is Shawn... what brings you here?" He asked again.

"Well you see, I have heard quite a lot about you and your crew. And I find it so interesting. I'm offering you an opportunity to help me and my friend Dark Violet with a task at hand." Shawn said to Blake. So that man offering the evil crew a task? I wonder what kind.

"Really now? Spare me the details." Blake told Shawn. The answer I was about to hear would shock me.

"I'm offering you and your crew a chance to join me by my side and lead my army into this land, to conquer it all." Shawn explained. "With your help, I shall be able to rule all of Never Land. And then use it's powers to take over the real world."

Oh no... this guys is gonna take over Never Land? But he can't do that! Never Land is our home! He can't just take it over. I listened carefully again, and the man was explaining on how he was going to take over Never Land... by mutating it! Now he definitely can't do that! Never Land is too good of a place to be a waste land of ooze.

That's when I heard Blake starting to complain. I guess he wasn't too happy with this idea either.

"That has to be... the most stupidest plan to take over Never Land ever!" I heard him say. "I want to take over Never Land, too. But I do not wanna turn it into a waste land of mutants. So you might as well forget it! Because I'm not working for an idiot like you!"

"An idiot?! Me! An IDIOT?!" Shawn asked sounding a bit ticked. "Nobody calls me an idiot."

Uh oh. Sounds like Shawn didn't take that pretty well. I continued to listen as Blake shot back. "Yeah! You pretty much are an idiot! Because you're ideas are idiotic! Just like you. If you want my advise, the way I would take over Never Land, and that would make everyone on it my miserable slaves, claim all the treasure, and rule with high monarchy! And I assure you, that is way better than what you came up with!"

Shawn started to think that idea over for a bit, then he starts to smirk evilly behind the mask as he had thought of a better, even more sinister plan. Well, I couldn't see the smirk, and I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but I felt like it was there. I watched as Shawn began to advance towards Blake, who looked a little disturbed. "Um... what are you thinking?" I heard him ask.

"Oh, trust me kid. This plan I have in mind will surely be one that will topple your idea." Shawn answered. "And besides, you thinking of ruling Never Land. HA! That's sounds ridiculous. Wouldn't you say Dark Violet?"

The girl nodded. "You seem a little young to be ruling a land. That's all I'm going to say."

So Dark Violet's her name. It's a pretty name, even if it does have the 'Dark' at the beginning. If I had to guess, this was Shawn's lackey... or assistant... or whatever! I heard Blake growl at the man. He sure looked angry, and he sure looked like he couldn't tolerate the man anymore. He also looked like he was gonna punch the daylights out of him.

"It's a matter of facts boy, cause with you wanting to rule all of Never Land. Only a Psycho could be able to handle such a thing." Shawn said.

... Uh oh! 'Psycho' is Blake's berserk button. Say it in front of him, and you'll be killed on the spot. That's when I heard Blake yell. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A **PSYCHO?!**" He growled, preparing to draw his sword.

"In retrospect, yes. Yes I am!" Shawn said.

Well. This guy is dead. I saw Blake draw his sword and charge at the man. He made a cut on the man's neck. Daring move, if I must say so myself. But I'm found myself doing a double take as the cut on the mans neck heals. What in the world? Even Blake was shocked. "What... the... heck..." I heard him say.

"So, you wish to attack me eh?!" Shawn said. "Very well then, if it's a battle you wish... it's a battle you shall receive!"

Oh boy! Something tells me this isn't gonna end well. "I'd like to see you try! What else are you gonna do? Whipped out some scary razor sharp claws?" Blake taunted. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Actually, yes!" Shawn said as his hand suddenly morphs into razor sharp claws. Yikes! That looks painful. "Come Dark Violet, why don't we teach this psychotic boy a lesson."

"I'd love to!" Dark Violet answered as her long scarf began to glow... as well as her eyes... they glowed a beautiful purple color. I shook my head so I wouldn't get to distracted. I continued to watch with my mateys as Blake held up his sword even higher, definitely ready to fight. Without warning, Blake jumped up and tried to slash the man's armor... to no avail. Shawn then took his turn to attack, and began to use those razor claws to strike Blake. It seem to have caused massive effects, as I saw huge claw marks on Blake's side. His shirt was ripped, and I saw blood leaking out.

My evil double groaned in pain as he held his side. But he seemed to remain strong. Wincing, he tried to make another slash, but this time it looked pretty pitiful. I think it's because of the cuts. It make it to difficult to fight, not to mention too painful.

"How pathetic!" Shawn said. "Dark Violet, please have a turn!"

Dark Violet grinned. "Don't mind if I do." With that, she began to use her long scarf to whip Blake. He cried out in pain at every hit. Each slap left a painful looking whelk mark. As if the scarf was a belt. I saw Izzy covered Cubby's ears out of the corner of my eye. I could tell he was frighted to hear this, let alone see it. I continued watching, winced everytime Blake was hit. I actually started to feel sorry for him. He may be my enemy, but that doesn't mean he deserves such a harsh beating.

Soon, Dark Violet stopped. Blake was on his knees breathing heavily. He was looking up at Shawn with a glare. "You know... I really hate you..." He snarled darkly.

"You could've had a chance to join me. But now, you've paid the price." Shawn replied smugly when suddenly, something began to appear in his hand. I had no idea what it was until Dark Violet asked him. "Shawn... what is that?"

"My ultimate power!" Shawn said as he aimed it at Blake. Uh oh. I saw Blake gasp and try to crawl away, with his crew mates trying to help him up. But it was too late as I witnessed Shawn shoot a big blast of purple darkness towards the crew. It hit them pretty hard, knocking them all down. It did some damaged to them, especially Blake, since he was already injured before.

I heard Shawn laugh evilly, and saw Dark Violet smirking. That's when I knew these guys were evil. True evil. I saw that the blast knocked Blake unconscious. But his mateys were still awake as they once again tried to get away. But Dark Violet had grabbed them all with her scarf. "Hey! Let us go!" Lizzy demanded.

"Sorry child! But I'm afraid you three are coming with us. Where nobody will ever find you." Shawn retorted.

"But we didn't even do anything!" Charlie protested. "Blake's the one to called you an idiot."

"Yes, that is true! But however, since you were with Blake when he wished to attack me. And since you tried to help him, I'm afraid you two will be joining Blake in a place I specifically had in mind just for you all." Shawn said. I wonder what kin of place he meant. Ii can't be anything good.

That's when I saw Lizzy and Charlie looking a little scared. "Um... what kind of place?" Lizzy asked somewhat timidly.

"Oh! You'll find out soon enough." Shawn said. "Come Dark Violet, it's time we got going and prepare."

Dark Violet nodded, and in a flash, they were gone! That... was weird. And freaky. My mateys and I got out of the shipwreck and looked around for any signs of the man, the girl, and the Dark Pirates. Nothing. We didn't see them at all.

"Yay hey, no way! The man and girl kidnapped the Dark Pirates!" I heard Izzy exclaim.

"Not only that, but Never Land is in danger of being under control of that man." Cubby added.

"Yeah. And it's up to us to save them." I replied.

"You want... to save them?" Cubby asked in confusion. I nodded. "We have to. They may be our enemies, but there's no telling what that man will do to them. You saw what he did to Blake." I could tell my crew was a bit reluctant about this. But eventually, they agreed. "Okay, Jake. We'll save them." Izzy said.

I grinned as I knew my mateys would agree to anything I say. Well, most things. "And you know what. I believe that man has Peter held hostage. So if he does, we can save him, the Dark Pirates, and Never Land." I added.

With that, we prepared to leave, but then I realized something. We needed someone to look after Pirate Island while we were gone. There's no telling how long we'll be gone. Thankfully, I knew the right person to do that. "Skully." I called, and he flew to my side. "Will you and Tinker Bell go and watch over Pirate Island for us? We need something to take care until we get back." I explained.

"Sure, matey." Skully agreed, while Tinker Bell nodded. I smiled. "Thanks, guys. And don't worry. We'll be fine." I assured him. With that, the two flew off to Pirate Island. As for Izzy, Cubby, and I... we were going to embark on our biggest adventure yet.

_**Forever Never Land**_

_**Our home will always be**_

**Well. The crew find out about Peter. The Dark Pirates have been captured by Shawn and Dark Violet, and now the crew had to save them, as well as Peter and Never Land. Will they save everything? Let's hope so. Captain Hook and his crew will appear in the next chapter. That's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hook offers a hook

**Hey everybody! Here I am, once again with another chapter of TDOTF! Here is the old codfish himself comes face to face with the villain. And the villain happens to offer him something. What is it? You'll have to read and find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. I also do not own the main villain. He belongs to mr cartoon. Though I do own one of the villains.**

Chapter: Hook offers a... hook

The crew of the Jolly Roger was sailing smoothly. Captain Hook was in a rather good mood today, not because he didn't find any treasure. But because the 'puny pirates' haven't bother him in a long while. "Ah. It's so good to finally relax without those puny pirates getting in me way." He sighed as his assistant, Mr. Smee nodded. "I agree, Capn'. And for once you're not worried about treasure."

"What's the point of worrying about treasure if you can't even find any? Besides, it's also kind of boring since me loving wife Red Jessica is away with her sisters."

It was true, Red Jessica was on a trip with her sisters, Blue Jenny and Green Joanne. They have been away for almost a week, and Hook missed his wife. Eventually, she would return that day. Hopefully she would return early.

"Oh don't worry, Capn'. She'll be back soon." Mr. Smee assured the captain.

"I sure hope you're right, Smee. Let's hope she'll return before anything bad happens.

Just as he said that, a shadow began to engulf the entire Jolly Roger and crew. Captain Hook was startled to find that it was so dark. "What in blazes? Who turned out the lights?

The captain looked up and saw something extremely extraordinary... a strange looking ship in the sky.

"What is that?" Sharky asked.

"It be a UFO." Bones suggested nervously.

Hook scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. It is obviously a flying ship in the sky. Using the power of pixie dust. But there can be only one pirate captain in Never Land. And is meself."

Suddenly the ship in the sky opens up a hatch, and what came out of it you ask. It was a hover beam, and it was aimed at the Jolly Roger. Towards Captain Hook! "What the-" Before the captain could finish his sentence, the beam shined on him, and suddenly, he started to lift up in the air. "WHAT IS BLAZES IN GOING ON?! SAVE ME, SMEE!"

But as for Hook's poor crew, they could only watch in shock as their captain was pulled right into the huge flag ship.

"Oh dear." Mr. Smee said in worry.

As soon as Hook was in the ship, he looked around. It was a dark looking ship, with the only light provided by torches or lanterns. Soon he noticed somebody by what looked like a control booth. To him, it looked like a girl. "Um... excuse me." He called to get the persons attention. The girl looked up and saw the captain. "Oh you must be Captain Hook. My master has been expecting you." She said.

Hook was confused. "Master? So it was your master who brought me upon this ship."

"Actually I was the one who brought you up here. He just told me to."

"Well. I would like to have a word with your master."

"Very well."

So the young girl had Hook follow her down the hall, as they walked Hook observed the place and was actually amazed at the design. He had never seen such a ship before. It looked absolutely nothing like a pirate ship, so it couldn't be that. "I must say. This is a very amazing ship." He couldn't help but say. The girl grinned. "It's actually a flag ship. Much bigger than a regular pirate ship."

"Is that so?"

"It's so."

A minute or two later, the girl and Hook arrives at a door. "This is where my master should be. Sitting in his throne room." The girl said.

"A throne room?" Hook asked. "So your master is a king?"

"Not exactly. But he is a leader."

"You don't say."

"I say."

The girl looks towards the doors as they slid open, so now she and Hook walk inside to a dark room as suddenly it began to lit up. And soon enough the entire throne room was lit. The captain was amazed at the size of the room. There were huge windows on either side of the room, and in the middle of the room was a man dressed in armor and wearing a mask on his face, which confused Captain Hook.

"Ah, the famous Captain Hook himself. Welcome! Please come in and have a seat!" The man greeted Hook. The captain cautiously stepped in and took a seat in a rather small chair.

"So you're the one who had me swallowed into your ship?" The captain asked.

"Well, yes. But however I mean no harm." The man said. "Forgive me if I stirred you up with all this."

Hook frowned. "Well you did. What I want to know is what is your meaning for bringing me here?"

"All will be explained soon Hook. First, I want to show you something that might please you." The man told him. _What could possibly please me? _The captain thought. "Unless it's treasure, then I'm not interested." He replied to the masked man.

"Well, it's something else you've always wanted to see in your life." The man said as a screen came down. "Observe the screen Hook, for what your about to see will amaze you!"

The man pushes a button, activating the visual on the screen. And what Hook saw on there both shocked and amazed him. On the screen... was Peter Pan. He was chained by the waste and that chain was attached to the floor in a cell. The boy looked miserable and in pain, since he had bruises and cuts all over him. "Great Scott! That's Peter Pan. What is he doing here?" Hook asked the man.

"Well! Let's just say he came by here earlier and tried to kill me." The man answered.

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Kill you? I don't believe it. There's no way that foolish boy could try and kill you with that armor. If anything, it looks more like _you _tried to kill _him._"

"Actually, there is a reason why I wear this armor and mask. And it was all caused by Peter Pan ten years ago." The man stated. This suddenly started to interest the captain a little. "Oh really? What did he do?"

"Well ten years ago. I was conducting a very important project in the Real World. But then one day, that boy Peter Pan would come in and play around with me. While in doing so, he broke off a part of the machine. And I was standing too close to it when it exploded right on to me." The man said. "Because of him, my body was mostly destroyed and I was forced to wear this armor and Mask for the rest of my life. Just to keep myself walking and hide my now hideous face. In short, he practically ruined my life!"

This was a very interesting story to Captain Hook. So the boy had messed up this man's life and body. "I know how you feel, sir. That blasted boy cut off me hand and fed it to a crocodile. Every since, that beast had been following me around, wanting the rest of me. But I'm sure that boy didn't mean to ruin you."

"Oh really! Well apparently I think we both have a certain enemy in common." The Man said. "Cause if I read the story correctly, you wanted revenge on Peter by capturing him and putting him in chains yourself. Am I correct?"

"Well actually I want to make him walk the plank, but putting him in chains is a good idea."

"It is! Cause if I know Peter Pan more from his stories. he has the power to fly. So even if he did walk the plank, he'd just fly away." The man said. "Unless of course if you tied him down enough to wear he can't fly!"

The captain knew this guys was right. If Peter did walk the plank without anything to weigh him down, he would just fly away. "Oh. I forget to ask. What is your name?" He asked the man.

"You can call me Shawn!" Shawn introduced to himself.

"Okay then, Shawn... now that you've captured Peter Pan... what do you plan to do next?" Hook asked.

Shawn started to explain. "Well you see, I also heard one time. From your standards, that you thought about wanting to rule Never Land one day. Am I correct?"

Captain Hook nodded. Why yes, that is right. With Pan out of sight, I've made any attempts to find all the treasure on Never Land and claim it as my own, as well as the island. But these puny pirates kids keep getting in me way."

"Is that so?" Shawn asked with interest. "Well I think there's a way we can both have what we want."

"Really? How?"

"For a funny reason, as revenge upon Peter Pan, I was planning to take over Never Land myself. But seeing as how you want to take it over also, and claim all the treasure." Shawn explain. "I'm propose we should team up and work together. Should all go well, we'll both rule Never Land fifty fifty. And as an added bonus you can have all the treasure we find."

The captain had to think this over. Ruling Never Land along with this masked man, and getting all the treasure he wanted. While it seemed like a tempting offer, he was a bit uncertain to how this would all go down. "But how will you take over all of Never Land? Those puny pirates will stop at nothing to stop you. They have defeated me many times before. And they are just as clever as the decreased Super Pirate, the most powerful of all pirates to had ever lived. If you ever fought the Super Pirate, if he was still alive, you'd be going up against a force you cannot beat."

"Super Pirate?" Shawn said as he chuckled. "Oh come now Hook. That sort of thing is just a story. And besides, these puny pirates you speak of won't stand a chance against a massive fleet of my army. Plus, a little formula I plan to use to strengthen the lucky few."

"Formula. What kind of formula?" Hook asked.

"Oh, you will see it in due time. But for now, let's say it called an Ooze." Shawn said.

Ooze? That didn't sound very clean to Hook. But if it would help him find treasure, then he would have to accept it. "Very well. I shall help you overthrow Never Land." Captain Hook finally decided. Shawn chuckled with pleasure. "Excellent!" He said as he approached Hook and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you Hook, you will not regret this. For soon all the treasure of fifty percent control of Never Land will be yours. And I will show everyone on Never Land that nobody stands in my way."

Hook, in his opinion, thought that Shawn was rather a crazy man, but he didn't want to express it in fear of what he would do. "So... I'm getting the idea that you want to dump you're ooze onto Never Land, right?" He asked for reassurance.

"Well, something like that!" Shawn said.

_Blast! This man is out of his mind. _Hook thought.

Sometime later on in the War Room, we find a whole fleet of many soldiers in there. Wondering what there master Shawn has to say. Considering he was the one that called them in the room. Just then, lights come in and in an instant. A platform starts to come down with Shawn, Dark Violet, and Hook standing on it. Hook looked rather amazed at how huge Shawn's army was.

"My fellow soldiers! The hour of invasion on Never Land is upon us. You have all trained rather hard for this moment." Shawn announced. "Cause for in the past, each of you have faced a great deal of failure in your lives."

Some of the soldiers looked at each other as they listened to Shawn's speech.

"But however for when you all decided to work with me and give you help. I stayed true to my word and did whatever I could to get you back to your original roots. But today, what I have in store will forever change you & make your status well known." Shawn said as he held his hands together. "For after today is done, a brand new era for us and Never Land. Will begin!"

Soon enough after Shawn said that, the room soon brought in giant glass tanks of some green stuff awing everyone, and soon enough a musical number occurred.

**Shawn: Now, we've been caught in defeat. Due to weakness in strength**

**Time of Aging is taking it's toll**

A little hatch opens up from under Shawn as out came a bottle full of that same green stuff named Ooze as the tyrant picked it up and raised it over him.

**But with this Ooze in my grasp, we can change all of that**

**It's time to make a change**

Soon Shawn & Dark Violet jumped off the platform and each hopped on to their respective platforms of their own, as they flew over the army.

**Come join me and seize, this immunity,**

Shawn then flew over a test circle where Two soldiers awaited to be tested with the Ooze.

**Alter your future life,**

He then opens the bottle and poured a dip of Ooze on both of them, transforming them into Mutant warriors. Surprising them and began to get excited as they felt much stronger and more powerful than before.

**One single dip, shall be enough. To put you on top**

Seeing this great moment, many of the soldiers began to take there turn getting a dip of the Ooze with help from Dark Violet working the stands for them as they too suddenly began to sing.

**Soldiers/Chorus: Immunity, say you'll lead the way**

**Immunity, have a big dip today,**

**We owe it all to Shawn**

Shawn hovered over the happy army who bowed to there great leader.

**Shawn: One Ooze, One Island**

**One ruler of it all**

Suddenly Shawn began to create something in his hands showing a visual of the Dream Land for every soldier as they watched on with awe. Hook included!

**It's a vision I see**

**It's the land of your dreams**

**It's a jewel in the palms on your hands**

He then sealed it up by closing up his hands as his platform rose up higher.

**And with the power of strength, it can all be reached**

**We can go to the Promised Land**

Soon Dark Violet comes up and holds Shawn's hand as he turned to her looking rather polite.

**Dark Violet: But promise me, Shawn.**

**You'll be there guiding light!**

"Why of course!" Shawn said as he kissed Dark Violet's hand with respect.

**Soldiers/Chorus: Such an amazing leader,**

"Thank you!" Shawn said as he looked down at his army.

**King of the bad,**

**Lord of the dark,**

**The Prince of Evil**

Soon Shawn raised his arm and points forward, signaling his army to suit up and prepare for the invasion. So they did as they put on there armor, grabbed their weapons, and put on there helmets.

**Immunity, say you'll lead the way**

**Immunity, have a big dip today,**

**We owe it all to Shawn,**

Once they were all ready we back out and saw the army all set and ready for the invasion as Shawn and Dark Violet looked on proudly.

**King of the bad,**

**Lord of the dark,**

**The Prince of Evil**

Sometime later on after the song ended, the time of the invasion of Never Land was near as Shawn, Hook, and Dark Violet stood by the docking gate. "Oh I am definitely excited for this!" Violet exclaimed in excitement.

"As am I!" Shawn added.

"Me too... I suppose." The captain also added.

By now all the soldiers were placed into position as the docking hatch suddenly began to open.

"Alright men! This is the moment we've been waiting for. I want you to go out there, and show Never Land our wrath. Do not disappoint me!" Shawn said as the soldiers saluted. "Dark Violet! Your in charge of the move in."

Violet nodded, and began to lead the soldiers. "Alright, you soldiers. Let's make our leader proud!" She announced.

Once the gate opened fully. The army of soldiers made there way to Never Land.

Captain Hook had to admit. Shawn's army was impressive, as was the tyrant himself. But still, Hook was rather disturbed by how Shawn was doing it. _If I have enough time, I can get away from this mad man. _He thought as Shawn laughed with pleasure. "Very soon, all of Never Land will feel our wrath Hook. And that means, all the treasure will be coming your way soon also."Shawn said. "You have my solid word!"

The captain nodded, but the remembered something. "Wait! What about me crew? Me pirate crew."

"Oh but of course your crew." Shawn said. "Well not to worry, if they somehow end up in here. I'll figure out something! Maybe a fair treatment like your getting at the moment."

_Hopefully, they won't get into this mess like I am. _Hook thought.

**Well. Shawn had offered Hook a chance to help him. Hook accepts, but is a little doubtful. Plus, we got a villain song (Which was not made by me), and the invasion of Never Land is underway! Good for the bad guys, bad for the good guys.**

**(Audience screams in terror)**

**Let's hope Jake and his crew will be able to save Never Land in time. So that's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
